


Resident Ghost: Thomas Jefferson

by nosecoffee



Series: The Asshole Who Lives in My Room (And is Not My Roommate) [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Jefferson is a ghost, Re-Incarnation AU?, based, based off a true story, idk guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecoffee/pseuds/nosecoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Haven’t you worked it out by now?” The man asked, smirking. “I’m Thomas Jefferson.”</p><p>Alex sat back down. This had to be a hallucination, or a crazy dream. Thomas Jefferson, a man who had been dead for two hundred years, could not be standing in his dorm room right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resident Ghost: Thomas Jefferson

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this post: http://nose-coffee.tumblr.com/post/140614470182/dark-haired-hamlet-e-pluribusunum
> 
> I got inspired.

Thomas Jefferson, the third President of the United States, who died in 1826, was haunting his bedroom.

So that was pretty awkward in itself.

At first, it seemed like gusts of wind were opening the door when it wasn’t quite closed, or a book was just precariously close to the edge anyway, it was bound to fall off the desk.

He and John had jokingly named it “Jeff” because they couldn’t think of a better name, and started telling their friends that their was a ghost haunting their dorm room.

Then things started getting weird.

Their laptops and phone and tv turned on on their own, go static for a few minutes before, in Comic Sans, the word “NO” came up and then the device turned back off.

Alex and John started noticing a pattern, that the ghost only acted up if they were talking about past politics. Especially about James Madison, or Thomas Jefferson.

And  _ especially  _ when either of them were trash talking them.

John joked that a Founding Father of America was haunting the dorm room, and Alex joked along with him, finding it hilarious that a former (and dead) President of the United States was haunting their dorm room.

And then the ghost confirmed itself.

It was a normal day, and they were hanging out in the room, both on their laptops, when Alex made an offhanded comment.

“Yeah, dude, I mean, the best thing Jefferson ever did was die.” John snorted.

And a giant-ass jumbo pack of Kraft Mac & Cheese dropped off the highest shelf and smashed into their floor with a loud  _ crunch. _

“Whoa, holy fuck, Jeff, cool your shit.” John yelled, jumping back onto his turtle-shaped pillow and Alex jumped up excitedly.

“Dude.  _ Dude.  _ You know what this means right?” He said, picking up the crushed box. John shook his head.

“This confirms it.” He said, indicating to the box. “ _ Thomas fucking Jefferson  _ is haunting our dorm room.”

“What about a jumbo pack of Mac & Cheese falling off a shelf and crushing itself confirms that the Third US President is haunting our dorm room?”

Alex snorted. “A Madison sized ghost couldn’t reach that shelf, even if he was jumping up and down. A  _ Jefferson  _ sized ghost  _ could. _ Plus, isn’t Jefferson known to be the dude who created Macaroni and Cheese?”

John sighed. “You’re out of your mind. But sure. Thomas Jefferson travelled three hundred and forty six miles to haunt a scholarship student and his friend’s dorm room.”

Alex grimaced and dropped it.

(The box and the subject.)

* * *

 

It was two weeks later, and it was one in the morning, and John was practically passed out hanging off him, and Alex dumped him on his bed before sprawling over his own.

“I can’t believe that  _ this  _ is what has become of American teenagers.”

Alex shot up, and sat back down quickly before turning on his desk light and blinking confusedly. John groaned and turned to face the wall.

“Who the fuck are you?” Alex slurred. The guy was leaning against John’s dresser, wearing a ridiculous magenta suit, and leaning lightly on a decorative cane. His afro was sick.

The guy raised his eyebrows, looking around, mockingly before looking Alex right in the eye, pointing at himself and said, “Me?”

“Yes you, dumbass. There’s no one conscious in this room but you and I.”

“So eloquent. ‘Dumbass’. I like it.”

“Dude, answer my question. Who the fuck are you?” Alex was less dizzy now and actually stood up.

“Haven’t you worked it out by now?” The man asked, smirking. “I’m Thomas Jefferson.”

Alex sat back down. This  _ had  _ to be a hallucination, or a crazy dream. Thomas Jefferson, a man who had been dead for two hundred years, could  _ not  _ be standing in his dorm room right now.

“Oh, come on,  _ dude. _ ” The former US President snorted. “You  _ were _ the one who was theorising that I was haunting you. Your  _ roommate  _ was the unsure one.”

“It was a  _ joke,  _ though.”Alex pleaded, although he wasn’t sure who he was pleading with.

“And it was an accurate one.” Jefferson frowned. “I didn’t like the conversations that included you insulting me and my colleague.”

“Madison? We were just trash talking you. You’re  _ dead  _ for God’s sake!”

Jefferson toyed with his cane. “One should not speak ill of the dead.”

“It’s the twenty-first century. No one follows those rules anymore.”

He sneered. “The new generation is so disrespectful. I’m disappointed. I didn’t build this country to become obese and aggressive.”

“You didn’t build this country,  _ period.  _ Washington did.” Jefferson gave Alex a sharp look.

“You remind me of someone.” He said quietly. “Someone who died long before me, but was much more accomplished than I when it came to mentality, no matter his faults.”

“Oh yeah?” Alex said. “Who?”

“I believe,” Jefferson told him slowly. “He’s on your ten dollar bill.”

Alex stared at him. “ _ Alexander Hamilton _ ?”

Jefferson nodded, with a smirk on his face. “Yes.”

“You  _ hated  _ him.”

“Yes. for a while. But he was a smart man.”

“Yeah, my name’s Alex Faucette.” He indicated to the unconscious form that was John. “That’s John Ball.”

“I know who you are. I’ve lived in your dorm room for almost three months now. I know everything about you. I’ve seen everything you’ve done in this room.”

Alex gave him a dirty look, feeling weird about that comment. “That’s weird, man. Like real weird. Like, I don’t know what they classified as weird, back when you were alive, but you’ve crossed the line, my friend.”

Jefferson shrugged. “Just be thankful you didn’t do anything too embarrassing that I decided to bring it up.”

“Can I just ask one more thing before I pass out from emotional exhaustion?”

Jefferson gestured towards him. “Of course.”

“What was with the Mac & Cheese?”

The man shrugged. “It was  _ right there  _ and your comment annoyed me. I took action.”

“Okay.” Alex kicked off his shoes and waved at Jefferson. “Night, Mr Jefferson.”

“Goodnight Mr Hamilton.”

Alex didn’t bother to correct him.

 

 

****Fin.** **

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is @nose-coffee, I take prompts and comments give me life.
> 
> I'm dedicating this work to my friend Kayden who is literally one of the best friends I could ever ask for, always being supportive of me.


End file.
